High school musical: A Wildcat love
by Myflower
Summary: Everyone knows the story's about -Troy and Gabriella -The amazing wild cats -And lets not forget the enjoying Sharpey and her personal slave Ryan. Yeah I do to but this story will have all that but with an extra character and a little different story. This is my version of high school musical and no I won't tear Troy and Gabriella apart, this story will be A Ryan love story.
1. Chapter 1

**High school musical H1**

**HELLO MY MUSICAL LOVING FANS. Thank you for reading this story. I just want to tell you that I'm not from an English country so I can't guarantee I use the right grammar. Also I hate it to push my readers to vote and comment so I won't do that I am already flattered that you are reading this :D **

**I won't keep you any longer so enjoy this story and thank you for your time. ^-^**

"Abi school starts in an hour; I don't want a kid of mine to be late on their first day of school! Wake Troy for me!"

The best way to wake up in the morning your dad shouting to you .Why do I need to have such an enjoying family. Don't get me wrong I love them till death but I'm just tired of my dad 'motivating' me around. I'm glad That I have a brother so that we can share his 'motivation' but that doesn't mean he leaves me alone. And now I have to go to school where my dad works and where my brother is 'Mr. popular' and I will be 'Troyes sister'. My life couldn't get any better.

I let go of my pillow and roll out of my comfy bed (we have break-up problems) and land with a loud 'thud' on the floor. I get up and rub my butt while walking to the bathroom. I turn to face the mirror, WOW my hair looks like a bird lived in it and abandoned because it's too ugly, I swear I see a feather... I quickly brush my teeth and brush my hair. I run back to my room but trip over one of my brothers basketballs on the hallway.

"TROY I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET THESE LAY ON THE FLOOR!" I yell to Troy trough his door. I open it and throw it on his bed; he sits up straight and looks at me with angry/sleepy eyes. His blue eyes are dull and his hair spikes up in every direction. I bite my lip to prevent myself from laughing. I walk away but turn back and peek through his door.

"O and mister sleepy head school starts in half an hour"

I give him a devilish smirk and walk to my room.

"I'm GONA kill you sometimes you know that!" He yells

"No you won't! ~" I say as I skip to my room. I close the door just in time to hear him scream and run to the bathroom.

I giggle and get dressed. I put my pj back in my bed and pull out my favourite outfit, a pair of skinny jeans, a red blouse and my black converse. I also added some golden bracelets and my hart necklace that I got from Troy for my 15th birthday. I checked my outfit in the mirror and put on some light makeup and put my hair in a fishtail braid.

One last check in the mirror and I got my bags from the floor. Yeah bags because I have my black and white backpack and I have my sports bag. Yeah I told you our dad 'motivates' us so that means I have baseball training to. I'm not in the team because it's a boy's team but honestly can win from nearly the whole team. I'm in the girl's team that plays in our local gym.

I train with the boys though because my dad says that I learn things from Troy... Yeah being stupid. I'm glad that I can train with the girls after school on Tuesday so I don't go crazy from my dad. I don't have friends at the other team but I am there top player so they have to bear me.

I swing my backpack over my shoulder and my sports bag over my other shoulder. I open my door just in time to see Troy walking out his room with his now neat looking hair. He turns to me and eyes me from top to bottom.

"You know that you don't have to dress in the school colours right?''

''I know''

He rolls his eyes and we walk down the stairs to the kitchen. I take an apple from the counter and take a bite while Troy shoves toast into his mouth... just gross. The door opens and Chad appears in the hallway.

''Troy common we are gonna get late'' He says while pulling Troy from his chair.

''Good morning to you to'' I say with sarcasm dripping from every word.

Chad looks at me with confused eyes, he's probably forgotten already. Troy looks at him with a look that says 'How dumb are you?' and elbows him.

"O right your first day as a wildcat right?"

"Yep" I say with a plopping 'p'.

Dad storms into the kitchen.

"What are you guys still doing here you will be late... GO!"

We scramble up from the kitchen and run to Chad's car. I jump in the back and place my bags next to me. Chad starts the car and drives of. Of to my first day...


	2. Chapter 2

High school musical H2

The ride to school was oddly boring, the whole ride they talked about basketball and nothing else. I played angry birds on my phone...

When we finally arrived at school I left my brother and Chad and went to the administration office. I found a woman sitting at a desk with a computer so I tested my luck.

"Umm... Hi, I'm new and I don't know where to go." I say with a forced smile.

She looks top from her computer and eyes me from top to bottom. Then a smile appeared on her face.

"You have found the right place, name..."

"Bolton. Abigail Bolton"

"O so you are the girl that Jack talks about." She says as she types on her computer.

A light blush appears on my face for no reason. And I nod awkwardly.

"Alright here are your time label and your locker number and code" she says while handing me some papers.

"Thanks" I say with a smile and make my way to my new locker.

After a couple of hallways I find my locker and open it. I place my gym bag in it because I don't have my gym locker jet. I look at my time label and see that I have drama first. Yessss I love drama; I play piano and guitar without my dad knowing because for him it's only baseball... I make my way to the home room, I hear a lot of talking and laughing so I know I am at the right classroom. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. I open it and I'm just in time to catch a basketball that nearly hit me. The whole classroom is silent and all eyes are on me.

"You are a little late miss..." says a woman with a purple scarf on her neck and a messy bun on her head.

"I'm the new student ...Abigail Bolton, the woman at the desk told me this was my first class"

"Another Bolton? I hope you're not like your brother, take a seat next to Mr. Danforth, if he would take a seat" she says in his direction, Chad runs to his seat and sits on it.

I walk to the empty place next to him. I drop the ball on Chad's desk who gives me a 'thank you' nod. I take a seat and grab my notebook. The teacher who I know is called Ms. Darbus explains that there are clubs you can join and if you want to do that you need to speak to the owners of the clubs. I write the names in my notebook and take notes of the class. I feel that someone is looking at me so I turn around and see a cute blond haired boy smiling at me. I smile back but I notice that the blond haired girl next to him gives me a death glare. I roll my eyes and turn back to my work.

After class

The bell rings and I grab all my stuff and make my way out of the room. Troy is already long gone so I'm a lost. I see the blond haired girl and the cute blond haired boy so I make my way over to them.

"Umm sorry but do you know where room A38 is I'm lost" she turns around and looks at me with a disgusted look.

"New girl you must know better than to speak to me the Sharpay" she says as she swings her hair over her shoulder.

"Trough that hall and then the first on your right" says the boy with the pink hat, Sharpay gives him a death glare

"Thanks" I say to the boy and walk to my chemistry class

Skip class

Class was in one word boring, but I made a new friend she is going to be my partner for a project. Her name is Taylor and she's really smart and she doesn't care that my brother is 'mister popular'. She's also the president of the science club and she asked me to join but I didn't want to join because I'm just new but she told me if I wanted to join I had to ask.

I waved her goodbye and walked to my next class English. After telling who I was she told me to sit next to Mr. Evans, I had no idea but then the cute boy from the hallway waved the me. I sat next to him and the class begun. I made notes in my book when I saw Mr. Evans looking my way. I smirked and looked at him.

"I'm Ryan"

"Abigail"

We shook hands and talked the whole hour. It was actually quite fun, he told me that Sharpay was his sister and that their parents owned a big club. He liked to dance and to sing and he was the co-owner of the drama club. Great now I know all the club owners...

I told him that I play the piano and guitar and that I like to sing but that my parents don't know that I can sing. I had tons of fun with Ryan so when the class was dismissed I was disappointed. I grabbed all my stuff and hugged Ryan a goodbye because he needed to go to the drama club and I needed to go to the gym. I grabbed my gym bag and ran to the gym.

At the gym

The gym was not hard to find so I made my way to the coaches office. I knocked on the door and when I hear a 'come in' I walked in.

Dad sat at his desk with papers he looked up and when he saw me a smile crept on his face.

"Hey Abi how was your first day?"

"It was oké I made some friends and I'm still alive so what can I do?"

"You can use the dressing room around the corner and then you can come and train with the team.

"Oké dad" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran to the 'girl dressing room' and changed in my sport gear. A block sport bra with black shorts and my pink Nikes. I put my hair in a high ponytail and made my way to the gym.

The boys where running labs so I made my way to dad. He walked with me to the boys and called them over.

"Guys this is Abigail and she will be training with us"

Some boys started to protest but my dad shut them up.

"She is the best player of the girl team so she won't disappoint us so let's play."

He threw the ball at Chad who started to make a shot at the ring. Troy jogged over to me. And put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't be nervous you will do great" he gave me one of his hundred dollar smiled and looks in my eyes. "Not as good as me but you will do great for a girl" I smiled back and pushed him away. We started to laugh and made our way to the boys and started to play.

One hour later

We were exhausted but I made some wicked points. The coach gave the boys a speech about the upcoming game and I waited for them to finish. When he was done we made our way to the dressing rooms, I walked in front of everyone but I overheated a conversation between Adam (a basketball player) and Chad

"Has Troy a relation with the new girl? Because he was flirting with her" Troy hearted it to because he interrupted.

"Dude she's my sister gross"

I wish I had my phone with me... His face was hilarious I couldn't stop laughing.

I made my way to the dressing room and got changed; I think I'm going to like it at east high.


	3. Chapter 3

High school musical H3

I was sitting in English class with Ryan. If been here for 2 weeks and I learned a couple of things.

\- Sharpay is really annoying but she has a heart... Sometimes

\- Ms. Darbus hates cell phones and Bolton's.

\- And I don't belong at any group I'm no brainiac no basketball player and no skater or drama kid.

\- I have a high school crush

Me and Ryan are great friends we hang out when he doesn't need the help Sharpay and if Sharpay needs him really badly, I join them. It's fun the most times but if Sharpay flirts with Troy It's hard to keep the vomit away. He introduced me to Kelsey and we instantly became friends. I'm helping the boys train and I'm pronounced as the first girl basketball player at east high. I don't play at games but I have the official uniform and I train with them most of the time. In the next week I will be at a vacation resort somewhere with much snow. I can't snowboard or ski but it will be fun. But I'm going to miss Ryan, Kelsey, Taylor, Chad and I'm even going to miss Sharpay.

I wake from my daydream by the bell. I make my way out of the room and wait till Ryan is done. While I'm waiting Kelsey walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Kels" I say as we break up. She's going to help her dad at the music store the whole summer, so I won't see her.

"I'm going to miss you to, success with your brother" she says with a smile.

"Il survive" I say as we share a laugh.

Ryan walks through the door and I hug him I'm going to miss him the most.

"I'm going to miss you the most" I whisper as we hug

"I'm going to miss you more" we break up, I'm blushing like crazy.

Ryan opens his mouth to say something but Sharpay walks over saying something like 'I broke a nail' and drags him off. I wave at them as they walk away. I give Kelsey a quick hug and make my way towards the exit. I text Taylor saying that I will text her this summer and hop in my dad's car. We drive off to our Holliday.

**Finally where getting to the movies I can't wait to write the lyrics and I'm getting her to sing to :) ENJOY WILDCATs**


	4. Chapter 4

Hoofstuk H4

I'm sitting in the gym watching dad and Troy play. I wasn't playing because when I was little my dad promised me that if we are on a Holliday I don't have to play, and I'm very glad for that. I was reading a book, the mortal instruments it's a great book. I was halfway through when mom came walking in.

"Boys" Troy and dad stop playing and look at her "did we really fly all this way to play more basketball?"

They look at each other and say both "Yeah"

"It's the last night of vacation, the party remember"

"The party, the party New Year's Eve" dad says while placing back and forth.

"Is there a party can I come?" I say hopeful

"No Hun you can't come but you 2 are going to the kid's party downstairs"

"Mom I'm not a kid anymore, Abi is but not me" tray says

"I'm just one year younger so that's not fair" I say giving Troy a death glare

"Shut up you two you are going to the party and that's it, so Troy shower and Abi go downstairs"

She walks away and Troy grabs the ball from dad

"Last one real quick" I roll my eyes and make my way downstairs with my book.

I walk into the party room and look for a place to read. I scan the room and see a couch with a girl who is reading as well. I make my way over to the girl. I take my seat next to her.

"Romeo and Juliet not a bad choice I'm more a fantasy person" I say to her above the music. She looks up from her book and sees my book.

"I thought I was the only one crazy enough to read here but guess was wrong. I'm Gabriella" she says while holding up her hand.

"Abigail" I say while shaking her hand.

We talk a bit about random things and we switch phone numbers. She is really nice and if she would go to our school she would be best friends with Taylor in no time. A man walks on the podium and begins to talk but I'm not paying much attention. A spot light goes on and two random people start to sing karaoke. It's not terrible but not good either. I lay my book down next to me and watch the scene in front of me. Gabriella is reading her book so she isn't paying attention.

The couple goes off and the men ask for volunteers. I look at the crowd but they keep their mouth shut. The spotlight goes off and scans the room; it stops on a person who is dragged to the podium. He looks terrified and when my eyes are adjusted I see that it is Troy. He sees me and mouths 'Help me!' I give him a smile and mouth back 'no thanks' and shrug.

The spot starts moving again and goes towards me and Gabi. She lays her book down and opens her mouth to say something but the spot stops on her and she is dragged to the stage. Gabi looks just as terrified as Troy, they would make a cute couple... no Troy basketball boy and smart Gabi wouldn't go together. The song starts and I look with awe as I hear my brother sing...

**Troy:**

**Living in my own world,**

**Didn't understand,**

**That anything can happen,**

**When you take a chance.**

Wow my brother can sing... That sounds so weird

**Gabriella:**

**I never believed in,**

**What I couldn't see,**

**I never opened my heart (oh, oh),**

**To all the possibilities.**

**Ooooooooooo**

Gabi can sing to wow

**Both:**

**I know, that something has changed,**

**Never felt this way,**

**And right here tonight,**

**This could be the start,**

**Of something new,**

**It feels so right,**

**To be here with you, ohh,**

**And now,**

**Looking in your eyes,**

**I feel in my heart,**

**The start of something new.**

**Troy:**

**Now who'd have ever thought that,**

**We'd both be here tonight, oh, yeah,**

Troy throws his jacked to me and I catch it and lay it next to me. They are finally having fun.

**Gabriella:**

**And the world looks so much brighter, **

**With you by my side,**

**Both:**

**I know that something has changed,**

**Never felt this way,**

**I know it for real...**

I quickly got my phone and made pictures.

**This could be the start,**

**Of something new,**

**It feels so right,**

**To be here with you, ohh,**

**And now**

**Looking in your eyes,**

**I feel in my heart,**

**The start of something new.**

**Troy:**

**I never knew that it could happen,**

**Till it happened to me, oohh, yeah**

**Both:**

**I didn't know it before,**

**But now it's easy to see-eeeeeeeeeee Oooohh,**

**This could be the start,**

**Of something new,**

**It feels so right,**

**To be here with you, ohh,**

**And how,**

**Looking in your eyes,**

**I feel in my heart,**

**The start of something new.**

**This could be the start,**

**Of something new,**

**It feels so right,**

**To be here with you, ohh,**

**And now,**

**Looking in your eyes,**

**I feel in my heart,**

**The start of something new.**

Wow just wow, I am sure I clapped the loudest I didn't even knew my brother could sing. I see Troy say something to Gabi and then Gabi something to Troy. They walk away from the stage. I grab my book and Gabi's book and text Ryan.

Hey Ryan :3

How are you? I'm kinda bored at the moment.

Are you having fun or is Sharpay bossing you around?

Abi ^-^

I put my phone back in my pocket and make my way out of the door.

I see Troy and Gabi walking so I run to catch up to them.

"Gabi you left your book" I say while handing her, her book

"O thank you, have you met Troy"

"Yes I have he's my brother" I say while handing him his jacked.

She looks confused between me and my brother and then she starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Troy asks

"You guys have the same eyes" she says in between her laughs

I look at Gabi with a face that says 'no I didn't know that'

Troy opens his mouth to say something but everyone around us starts counting down. We join them and watch the firework. I hug Gabi and promise to keep in touch. I run of to find mom and dad when my phone starts to buzz. I grab him and check the messages.

Happy New Year! 3

From Taylor

Happy New Year Abs!

From Kelsey

Happy New Year!

I'm doing fine and yes Sharpay needs me but that's my job right,

Hope to see u next summer.

From Ryan

I text them all back and run to the room, I can't wait till I'm back at school


	5. Chapter 5

Hoofdstuk 5

**I placed a line from my other favorite movie in this chapter, the first one that finds it will be mentioned in the upcoming chapters and maybe even a character:)**

I swing my backpack over my shoulder and rush downstairs. Troy and Chad are talking at the dining table so I just ignore them because I see them later today. I skip out the door and see Taylor's car parked in front of my house.

"Good morning!" I sheer happy when I make my way towards the car.

"Good morning, you seem happy how so?" She says while I get in the car.

"I'm just happy to see everybody"

"How was your game?!" She says while riding to school.

"Great we won, next week we will play against north high, I heard that your club will be competing this semester"

"Yeah and we're going to crush them" we both start to laugh, that's Taylor.

We enter the school parking lot and I hop out of the car. I was on my way towards my locker to dump my books when I was grabbed from behind. I let out an EEP and turn around to see Ryan in all his glitter glory.

"Hey wildcat" he says while hugging me

"Hey hatter how was your summer and did you survive Sharpay?" I say when we stop hugging much to my dismay. He laughs at the nickname that I gave him at the second day of school and says.

"Great actually and I'm still standing, if learned some new yoga moves and did some golf. How did you survive Troy?" I place my books in my locker and we walk to the homeroom.

"I pouched him in the snow and I never played golf before but I know some things of yoga" I say as we walk into the room.

We make our way towards the first class and as usual it's a mess. Troy and Chad and the other basketball are playing with Chads ball. We walk to Sharpay and I sit on the table next to Sharpay.

"Hey Sharpay"

"Hey Abigail" She says while giving me a small smile. Ryan and Sharpay begin to talk about drama things so I zone out.

A new girl walks into the room and gives a note to Miss Darbus. The bell goes and I rush to my seat with Ryan and Sharpay following my lead.

"I trust you all had splendid holidays. Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Mr. Bolton" Miss Darbus says to Troy. Troy sits down in his seat after hearing his name. Miss Darbus continues

**"**Especially our winter musicele. We will have singles auditions for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads." I hear Sharpay say something to Ryan but I can't hear it.

Chad blows a raspberry. Miss Darbus is not amused, I understand why.

"Mr. Danforth, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena"

Chad puts his basketball on his lap

"There is also a final sign-up sheet for next week's scholastic decathlon competition. Chem Club president Taylor McKessie can answer all of your questions about that."

A phone rings with Start of Something New as the ringtone. Everyone looks around to find who it is some look at their own phone such as me.

"Ah, the cell phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning."

The new girl looks in her bag for her phone. Sharpay and Ryan check their phones.

"Is it your phone?" Sharpay asks me and Ryan. I shake my head but check anyway

Miss Darbus goes around with a can to collect the phones

"Sharpay and Ryan, cell phones."

Sharpay and Ryan put their phones in the bin but I'm still looking at mine.

"I will see you in detention"

Miss Darbus moves to the new girl.

"We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class, so we will get to know each other in detention. Cell phone."

The new girl puts her phone in the can

"And welcome to East High, Miss Montez."

Miss Darbus now moves on to Troy and me

"O look the Bolton's are also involved. So we will see you two at detention as well"

We throw our phones in the bin. Chad stands up and walks to us.

"That's not even a possibility Miss Darbus. You're Honor, see 'cause we have basketball practice, and Troy and Abigail must..."

Miss Darbus cuts him of by saying

"Ah, that will be 15 minutes for you too, Mr. Danforth. Count 'em." I mouth to him 'Sorry'

"That could be tough for Chad, since he probably can't count that high." Taylor says in a mocking tone.

"Taylor McKessie, 15 minutes." Go Miss Darbus!

Miss Darius continues

"Shall the carnage continue? Holidays are over, people Way over! Now any more comments, questions?"

Jason raises his hand

"Jason."

"So how were your holidays Miss Darbus?"

The entire class looks at him angry

"What?"

He is saved by the bell and everyone walks out. I grab my bag and make my way out of the room. I stop when I reach Chad

"Sorry that you got detention" he says to me

"No problem thank you for standing up to Miss Darbus"

I follow Sharpay and Ryan to the lockers and see Troy talking to the new girl. Who I know recognize as Gabriella

"I can't believe Troy is falling for the new girl" Sharpay complains. I open my locker and switch my books.

"So Abi I didn't know Troy was your brother" she says while leaning on the lockers.

"You didn't ask so I didn't tell." Troy and Gabi walk past us to the sigh up sheet for the musical.

"You don't think Troy is going to sign up is he?" Sharpay asks to nobody.

"I have no idea but I think that he..." I can't finish my sentence because Sharpay is already gone of the flirt with Troy and mock with Gabriella.

Ryan turns to me.

"Are you going to sign up?"

"You know I can't if my dad finds out I'm toast"

"But you can do what you want not what your father wants it's your life"

"Ryan I'm not going to sign up but I'm going to shear for you and Sharpay"

"Think about it oké"

"Oké"

Sharpay comes back and I look at the time.

"Sorry Sharpay but if got to run bye Ryan see u at detention"

I give Ryan a quick hug and run to the gym. On my way to the gym a bump into Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriella nice to see you again" I give her a hug and she hugs back

"Abigail I saw your brother not a long time ago so I thought I would see you here two" she says as she pulls back from the hug.

"I would love to catch up right now but I have basketball practice right now and I'm already running late"

"I understand we will take later oké"

"Bye Gabi"

"Bye Abi!" I grab my bag from the ground and rush to the gym.

BASKETBALL PRACTICE

I run around the track and pass the ball to Zeke who shoots to the hoop. And scores

We high five and he plays further. I join him but see Troy and Chad talking so I dissuade to eavesdrop

"You ever think that Lebron James or Shaquille O'Neal auditioned for their school musical?"

"Maybe.

"Troy. look, the music in those shows isn't hip hop, ok or rock, or anything essential to culture. It's like show music. It's all costumes and makeup... Oh, dude, it's frightening."

"Yeah, I know. I just thought it might be a good laugh, you know. Sharpay's kinda cute, too"

"So is a mountain lion. But you don't pet it." Chad walks away and I walk to Troy

"Big bro I think you should follow your heart, if you want to sing just do it"

"Thanks little sis but it's complicated"

"All right Wildcats! Pair up! Let's go! Come on!" Dad jells.

"Getcha Head in the Game"

(Troy)

**Coach said to fake right**

**And break left**

**Watch out for the pick**

**And keep an eye on defense**

**Gotta run the give and go**

**And take the ball to the hole**

**But don't be afraid**

**To shoot the outside "J"**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**And don't be afraid **

**To shoot the outside "J"**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**(Troy)**

**U gotta **

**Get'cha get'cha head in the game**

**(All)**

**We gotta**

**Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game**

**(Troy)**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**U gotta **

**Get'cha get'cha head in the game**

**(All)**

**We gotta**

**Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game**

**(Troy)**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**U gotta **

**Get'cha get'cha head in the game**

**(All)**

**We gotta**

**Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game**

**(Troy)**

**Let's make sure**

**That we get the rebound**

**'Cause when we get it **

**Then the crowd will go wild**

**A second chance**

**Gotta grab it and go**

**Maybe this time**

**We'll hit the right notes**

**Wait a minute**

**It's not the time or place**

**Wait a minute**

**Get my head in the game**

**Wait a minute**

**Get my head in the game**

**Wait a minute**

**Wait a minute**

**(Troy)**

**I gotta **

**Get my, get my head in the game**

**You gotta **

**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game**

**(All)**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**U gotta **

**Get'cha get'cha head in the game**

**(Troy)**

**We gotta**

**Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**U gotta **

**Get'cha get'cha head in the game**

**We gotta**

**Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game**

**(Troy)**

**Why am I feeling so wrong?**

**My head's in the game **

**But my heart's in the song**

**She makes this feel so right **

**Should I got for it**

**_(Abigail)_**

**_You better shake this, yikes_**

**(Troy)**

**I gotta **

**Get my, get my head in the game**

**You gotta **

**Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game**

**(Team)**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**U gotta **

**Get'cha get'cha head in the game**

**(All)**

**We gotta**

**Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**U gotta **

**Getcha get'cha head in the game**

**We gotta**

**Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game**

**Just keep ya head in the game**

**U gotta **

**Get'cha get'cha head in the game**

**We gotta**

**Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game**

I walked with the rest of the team to the dressing room and got dressed. Only detention left... Great.

**HELLO MY FELLOW WILDCATS. Her first line and I love it. I hope you guys like it. I really like to write the lyrics. If you see any things that seem wrong just comment and I will correct it. ****SEE YA**


End file.
